Aeschylus
Aeschylus is a currently enlisted marine, while also functioning as something of a prodigy within their ranks. Currently Aeschylus holds the rank of Commodore, however due to the vast levels of respect he commands from his peers as well as those who currently outrank him, it is widely believed that the Hakuba will be next in line for a promotion to the position of Vice Admiral, although some speculate that his abilities, as well as his capability to connect and empathize with the general public, may lead to Kurama to promote him directly to the position of admiral as an ace in the hole. Personality Unlike most of his peers that infest the current Marine structure Aeschylus is not a steadfast believer in the concept of absolute justice, in fact, Aeschylus has gone as far as to state that the belief of such a concept is idiotic as killing those who “break the law” without proof or a trial is murder, thus blurring the line between marine and pirate, while also showing the government in a poor light, in the eyes of the public. Aeschylus inability to conform to the will of his higher-ups combined with his straightforward manner of speaking, regardless of the rank of the officer to which is speaking has caused some of the officers above him in terms of rank to despise him, as they believe that everyone should conform to their way of thinking, lest they too are viewed as an outcast. While Aeschylus has shown that he will always speak his mind, that should not be mistaken for outspokenness, in fact, Aeschylus is always very soft spoken and respectful to those he is conversing with while also providing great insight into the conversations. Appearance Relationships Abilities and Powers Aeschylus is a marine holding the rank of Commodore and is seen as boasting incredible potential. Aeschylus was also "patient zero" for Trevisani Klaus' nanomachine project, a marine funded project that was initiated in order to further the power of the world government. Aeschylus is currently the only known survivor of these experiments and as such is currently the only known being in the world government to be injected with nanomachines. As a Commodore, Aeschylus has authority over all marines who rank lower than him, giving him some degree of authority within the marines. Nanite Enhancements Aeschylus was volunteered for the nanite project, started by Trevisani Klaus by a marine of a higher rank so that said marine would not be a risk to undergo the experiment himself, as such the man now known as the Hakuba was subsequently dubbed "patient zero" of the project and was subjected to various torturous experiments at the hands of the scientist. As evident by his status as the only survivor of the project, the implanting of nanites nearly killed Aeschylus as they settled themselves into his bloodstream as well as grafted to his bones, strengthing them a hundredfold. Upon the nanites completing their integration with the mind and body of Aeschylus, various tortures where inflicted upon the young commodore in order to test their effectiveness. the first of these diabolical tortures inflicted upon Aeschylus was constant mutilation in order to properly teach the nanites to clot in order to stop the bleeding from the cuts. These tortures were inflicted upon the flesh of Aeschylus until the nanites reacted and clotted in a time deemed acceptable by Klaus. This intense "training" also served to enhance the metal link that Aeschylus had with the nanites as well as his command over them, ensuring that the would react and comply with every mental command given to them. Nanite Constructs Aeschylus is also capable of producing incredibly resilient contracts and structures from the nanites in his body. These structures are durable enough to withstand Haki infused attacks seemingly without flinching and only the strongest of attacks are capable of destroying structures formed of the nanites. Through the use of Nanites, Aeschylus is also capable of forming a verity of weapons, be they swords, daggers or anything else that Aeschylus' mind can conceive. Much in the same way that Aeschylus can from constructs of varying sizes, there appears to be little limit to the size that he can make these weapons, as they have been shown to be standard sized or in some instances large enough that they would be able to be used by giants. Due to the link shared betwixt the Hakuba and the nanites that inhabit his blood and bone, the weapons forged in this manner are always perfectly balanced and appear to be weightless to him. This weapons also appear to be as sharp as the finest swords, capable of cutting through even seastone as if it was nothing more than a piece of paper. Nanite Enriched Blood Devil Fruit Having eaten the Gaku Gaku no Mi Aeschylus was granted the ability to manipulate the biological makeup of his body for a verity of purposes and effects. These effects vary from being able to shape his limbs into a verity of weapons that are both incredibly potent and destructive. Through the devil fruit, Aeschylus is able to greatly enhance his muscle mass enabling him to match blows with nearly any being in the world regardless of their stature or strength. The Gaku Gaku also enables him to assimilate the bodies of the recently deceased, into his own gaining the ability to shift his appearance into that of the deceased, allowing him to undergo covert operations such as infiltration and those along the lines of sabotage. Through further mastery of this devil fruit, Aeschylus has mastered the ability to influence a beings Lineage Factor, that is their biological blueprint. This unholy ability allows Aeschylus to imprint a small amount of his own biomass into a being, by placing his hand upon their chest, upon granting them a piece of himself, his able to see what they see and hear what they hear, through a unique sort of hive mind allowing him to seemingly know what they know as he is able to read their memories. Weaker beings influenced in this way become beasts lost to madness as Aeschylus presence overwhelms their sense's, causing their bodies to undergo gruesome transformations, as their sanity is forever lost to them cursing them to wander the earth forever as mindless animals seekings to be put out of their misery. History Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Characters Category:Marines